


sorrow waited, sorrow won

by coalas



Series: [15brigadeiros] Névoa [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 15brigadeiros, Angst, Gen, Original Character-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalas/pseuds/coalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A culpa está sempre lá. Ela é sua melhor amiga e gosta de lembrá-lo disso. • 15brigadeiros, set Névoa, tema Olhos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorrow waited, sorrow won

**Author's Note:**

> Fic de OC para o desafio da comunidade [15brigadeiros](15brigadeiros.dreamwidth.org).

A única coisa em que Nebi é capaz de pensar é que a culpa o acompanha a todo lugar, em toda ocasião.

Ela se faz presente quando ele abre os olhos depois de sabe-se lá quantas horas ou dias desacordado e quando finalmente consegue enxergar o rosto de Hali, ainda encoberto pela névoa que no momento constitui sua visão. A ficha demora a cair, se anunciando quando ela percebe, sobressaltada, que ele finalmente _está ali_ e solta seus dedos frios para envolvê-lo num abraço sem o menor cuidado. Não importa que seu ombro esteja doendo de uma maneira tão insuportável que o faça trincar a mandíbula para aguentá-la em silêncio enquanto a irmã não é capaz de decidir-se entre pranto ou alegria.

O remorso arde como se estivesse vivendo tudo de novo quando a voz trêmula dela murmura, entre soluços e sorrisos, sobre o quão grata está por não ter perdido _os dois_ de uma vez, e basta isso para fazê-lo implorar à sua própria mente que o deixe em paz por um instante que seja, mas não funciona. Dentro de alguns segundos, é ele quem chora agarrado à mão de Hali como se nada mais pudesse fazer algum sentido. É pesado, é sufocante.

(A culpa está sempre lá. Ela é sua melhor amiga e gosta de lembrá-lo disso.)

Por dias e dias, ele não é capaz de olhá-la nos olhos, nem mesmo quando ela se dispõe a cortar seus cabelos como tantas outras vezes ao longo dos anos. _Podia ter sido diferente_ , sua consciência sussurra ao enxergar de canto o sorriso cheio de mágoa que Hali se força a dar para que a realidade possa parecer um pouco mais tolerável. _Podia ter me recusado, podia ter sido uma pessoa melhor, podia mil coisas. Devia._ Mas não foi, mais uma vez.

Parece ainda mais óbvio quando Olivia lhe entrega seus habituais olhares austeros ao longo das semanas, sempre com a mais sutil das doses de desgosto. Parece enxergar além da muralha que Nebi impôs dentro de si desde o início, como se analisasse a fundo cada pequena verdade que ele esconde sobre o que realmente ocorreu. Sobre a imagem dos olhos abertos de Yanni, que o assombram de uma maneira terrível durante madrugadas incontáveis — ou pior, ao avistar seu próprio reflexo no espelho _todo_. _Santo_. _Dia_ , como algum tipo de brincadeira absurda. O equivalente a uma placa de neon no meio da escuridão, uma seta gigante piscando sobre sua cabeça.

_(Ele era seu irmão. Uma merda de irmão, de fato. Mas agora você não é tão melhor que ele.)_

Um lembrete cruel e irônico de seus atos, na forma de um par de olhos cinzentos.

 

 


End file.
